Better Than Me
by Octoberose
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have an arguement about who is the better person in a deserted corridor.


**Disclaimer: This is officially the suckiest part of fan fiction- admitting you aren't rich, famous, and totally brilliant for thinking up the HP series- but you gotta do it so here it goes: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. My denial tears and the plot are the only things that are mine. ******

**~Rose~ **

"Guess what, Weaselette?" A voice drawled from behind me as I walked down the staircase that led to the dungeons. I sigh outwardly. _Scorpius Freaking Malfoy!_

"Let me see...you have finally found out that your female tendencies are hints to your not so straight desires, Malfoy? I mean I knew you were thick but anybody with eyes can see that your a little too camp" I said back in a bored, everyday tone.

"For the last time, I am not gay! I like boobs...and...and boobs!" He said in a rush. I slowed down to give my self to laugh at that remark.

"Okay, what did you stop me for Malfoy?" I asked exasperatedly. I was slightly irritated of his presence.

"I wanted to rub in your face that I scored higher than you on our last potions final" he said arrogantly. There was a moment of silence as I stared at him amazed. _Wow, he is lame. _"Wow, you are lame" I said finally as I continued on to potions. He seemed shocked that I had no reaction. But after seven years of dealing with Scorpius Malfoy, I've learned the best reaction is not to have one at all.

I heard him groan in annoyance and stomp his foot.

"Might wanna calm down there, Scorpy" I said as I twirled around to look at him. This is something I usually try to avoid on the account that I find him extremely sexy.

Those bluish Grey eyes, that silver blonde hair, those Quidditch muscles. God, it's enough to drive a girl mad. I sigh inwardly. _If only he never opened his mouth, we could've been together. But he had to go and ruin it by speaking. _  
He seemed to have come out of his little sulking world by that remark and proceeded to look at me threateningly. As he approached me he had his most frightening expression on his face. I found myself backing slowly towards the wall. When he had me cornered he put his hand on the wall above my hand, leaning towards me.

"I don't get you" he said calmly. _He doesn't get much of anything._ He seemed to be searching my face for something. Under his scrutiny my mouth couldn't seem to form the witty reply in my head. Being under his gaze made more uncomfortable than one could possibly imagine.

After a few moments of desperately trying to find something to look at besides him, I begrudgingly forced my eyes to meet his. As my blue eyes met his amazing grey ones, I could literally feel my legs turning to jelly. _Great, how cliché is this._ I saw this same scenario in a Hillary duff movie and three lifetime specials!

"You have to be better at me in everything don't you?" he said resolutely. I was confused by this statement. I wasn't better at everything. He must have seen look of confusion on my face because he elaborated on his statement.

"You have better parents, better grades, better friends, better attitude, better eating habits, better studying habits, better looks, better..." he never got to finish because I cut him off after finally finding my voice.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa! What are you talking about? I'm not better at everything! There are some things you are better at." I said compassionately. _Whoa! Where the bloody hell did that come from? _"Like what?" he said in a down voice. _Whoa! Who the bloody hell has me pushed up against the wall because it certainly isn't Scorpius Perniacle Malfoy! (Don't ask me how I know his middle name.) _  
"You're just as smart as I am, your handsome, you have 'better blood'..." I listed. _Okay, that blood thing was total crap but I was running out of ammo. _  
"But I don't care about any of that, especially that 'blood thing'" he said exasperatedly. He let go of the wall to run his fingers through his hair.

"Then what do you care about?" I asked interested. He seemed to pause at my question. He put his body back into his former position; looming over me.

"It's more of a who..." he said while gazing down at me. I gave a small smile at this, which seemed to give him encouragement to do what we had been skimming around for months. Ever since we had been grouped together as Head Boy and Girl there has been plenty of tension with us in one room together. An empty corridor is no different.

While incased in my thoughts, I didn't see Scorpius move his head past the remaining inches between his lips and mine. So of course I had been shocked to realize that Scorpius Malfoy was kissing me. FINALLY! Finally registering the situation, I decided to take the initiative to deepen the kiss.

We had been snogging for a few beautiful minutes until we heard someone clear their throats. We quickly detached out lips to look around find out who had intruded when we saw Professor Longbottom smirking at us with crossed arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, what are you two doing?" Longbottom said knowingly.

"I think you could infer what we were doing, Professor." Scorpius said cheekily. I proceeded to elbow him in the side. "Ow! Rose that hurt!" I ignored him for the moment.

"Professor, I know we should probably be in class but we sort of got hung up" I said apologetically.

"Hung up?" Neville said with feigned confusion. _Oh, he's just loving this, isn't he?_ In a haste to reply, my words started to stumble over each other. My face heated up as the more flustered I became.

"Were sorry Professor, but McGonagall did tell us as Heads we are encouraged to connect." Scorpius said innocently.

At this comment Neville and I lost it and broke out in laughs. The tension in the air seemed to have disappeared.

"Well, by all means Heads, continue..." Neville said amusedly as he proceeded down the corridor. When Neville exited, he left Scorpius and me in a very awkward silence. Never being the one to stay silent for too long, I decided to break it.

"Well I found two things your better at than I am" I said as I flashed a smile his way.

"What?" he said awkwardly.

"You funnier and you're a better snogger" I said innocently.

"Really? Want to test that theory?" he said mischievously.

Now, how can I pass up another chance to prove myself right? And that's exactly what I did, for another hour.

**Author's Note: This is my second one-shot. Tell me what you think. And I know it's incredibly short for a one-shot, but go with it! I used to love Dramione but since that's definitely not gonna happen- this is the next best thing. Please…please…please, review, please!!!!!!!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**


End file.
